This invention relates to a process and apparatus for joining plate glasses, and more particularly to a process and apparatus for welding edges of plate glasses to make an article constructed by the plate glasses.
It is well known in the art, that the adjacent edges of plate glasses are joined together by using adhesives or joining members in order to, for example, produce a showcase constructed by plate glasses. However, joined portions with such adhesives or joining members do not look fine externally and therefore defile the appearance of the showcase. It will be understood that the appearance or beauty is very important and essential for articles constructed by plate glasses such as the showcase.